legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma (Mega Man)
Sigma is a character and main antagonist of the Mega Man X series. He was once the greatest Maverick Hunter ever until he was infected by the Repolid Virus with his battle with Zero which infected him with the Maverick Virus (Possibly created by Dr.Wily) and caused him to rebel. This also caused Zero to change sides too to good thus ruining Dr.Wily's plans to release the dangerous Maverick Zero on the world. Main Allies: Sektor, Clu and possibly Asura Main Enemies: X , V, Alucard and Zero Sigma is supposely immortal as he always returns from the dead and ends up being the villain and final boss (just like Dr.Wily in the orginal) of almost all of the X games with the expection being Mega Man X 8. Sigma's immortality comes from the fact he has the Maverick Virus inside him. Apart from his great power and his ability to go all one angel in his battles, his weapon of choice is a saber like beam sword. He represents the middle of Hunson Abadeer and Discord, as he is neither a villain out to be respected like Hunson Abadeer, Nor is he a villain who wishes to inspire fear and cause chaos like Discord. He is more dedicated to getting rid of the most promient spieces in this multiuniverse being humans with the belief that humans are horrible people who destroy things that aren't completely loyal. Despite this, one can't but feel his reasoning is not without some merit considering many of the human villains in the multiuniverse. He believes Reploids have excellent potential to better the world, but he feels that humanity is keeping Reploids down. His Goals 1. Take over the Multiuniverse and have Mavericks be the ruling species as he truly belives Mavericks are looked down upon by other species (namly humans) 2. Kill Humanity, Sigma believes humans are evil and the real villains of the universe. (He does though spare ones that choose to serve him) He also wants to take Disney down a peg as he believes Disney is hogging too much of the multiuniverse and pushing out other universes 3. Force X to reach his fullest potential After his many plans he decided to time travel back to the present Where he hides in the shadows getting his grand plans to work while observing other villains and their plans, Such as The Joker and Uka Uka. Sigma waits for the opporunity to show himself and begin his many plans. At the current moment he is obesrving the plans of the Immortal Fraction and The Children of Megatron. Sigma may be one of the newcomers of main villains but he will show that he is the one of the most dangerous threats the multiuniverrse has eclpising and be more threatening than almost all the villains with a few exceptions. His extreme danger will come from his high intellgence, knowledge of the future, chariasma, his strength and ability to effecitvly predict his enemies's actions. When Sigma travels to the past he meets a cyborg ninja known as Sektor. The two fight and Sigma wins but he spares Sektor. Sigma tells Sektor his plans for the Multi-Universe and Sektor saw that they both share the same goals and asks to join with him. Sigma agrees and Sektor even gives Sigma additional weapons, soldiers and other resoures and then they recurt other villains in the Multi-Universe and form an organzation. He is the archenemy of X and one of Zero's, his plans are always foiled by them, but he decides to make sure X and Zero doesn't succeed this time. Although Zero and X are his archenemies, he is very interested in X's unlimited potential as a Reploid and would like to fight X at this very best. Sigma also belives that if X and Zero just listen to him, he can lead them and his world into a renassiance for second rate Mavericks. Sigma finally appears after Zeus's defeat and recurits in the tratiors Asura, Syndrome, T-1000 and Jim Morality to join up with him and his organzation. It is revealed that Sigma was using the Immortal Fraction and Zeus himself for his own ends as he had a desire to recurit more allies to his cause. He conviced the later three first and then the former to follow him and his plans. Sigma then meets Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger and Alec Trevalyn and convices them to betray Galvatron and work for him as he will insure of their respect. The Villains name Sigma their emperor and Sigma gives Sektor the role of apprentice i.e "Darth Sektor." Allies: Sektor, Vile, HP, Tarrlok, Wuya, Clu, Ridley, Napoelon, King Laufey, Asura, Jim Morality, T-1000, Syndrome, Alvin the Treachrous, Big D, Cyrus, Carla Radmes, Davy Jones, Dr.M, General Shepherd, Ghastly King, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Mandarin, Mr.Burns, Nero, XANA, Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger, Alec Trevalyn, Krang Enemies: X, Zero, Axl, Discord, The Dystopia League, Captain Knuckles and The P Team, Dib and M.O.D.A.B, Bender and the B Team, The Alpha Team, The V Crusaders The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Sigma is set to appear in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny as the secondary main villain of the story playing off against the heroes and battling against Discord and the Dystopia League. He recurits allies and a few of the remaining members of Vilgax's allegiance and the Immortal Fraction to help him with his plans. Sigma is out for Discord due to their time when they reculantly worked together to overthrow Zeus with the help of Hunson Abadeer. The three fought and Hunson won, yet Sigma went back to his time. Sigma overhears the story of his newcomers and he decides to help them against Discord and puts his plans to work. First off, he sents Shepherd to keep his eyes on any potential threat to his plans. He sents the traitors up against Discord's men and they suceed. Sigma has claim on Hannibal and Boddicker but Gravemind escaped and infected Syndrome and Asura. Sigma calls Discord and gives him a ulmatium to back off or he and his allies kill his allies. Discord has none of it and challenges him to a fight on the Republic with their Star Wars Allies. He sends Sektor on a scouting mission to test The Scorpion Squad on their abilities so he take into account their skill when he faces them himself. He is dissapointed with Vile's death as he just knew that his violent personality was a bad thing. He recurits Krang under request of Tarrlok as the brain has plans of retaling on Discord Mmxsigma.jpg 1000px-Neo_2SigmaX3.jpg 1000px-X4Sigma.jpg 1000px-X6Sigma.jpg SigmaBustMMX7.jpg X2_sigma.jpg X5Sigma.jpg sigma.png Snapshot 1 (27-12-2012 10-27 AM).png Snapshot 2 (27-12-2012 10-30 AM).png Snapshot 3 (27-12-2012 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 4 (27-12-2012 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 5 (27-12-2012 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 6 (27-12-2012 10-33 AM).png Snapshot 8 (27-12-2012 10-35 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Robots Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Immortals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemies Category:Characters from the Future Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Characters Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Rivals Category:Non Humans Category:The Σ Organzation Founders Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Partner Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Misanthropes Category:Human haters